


Ley de Imposibilidad del Fenómeno

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Alguien se corta el pelo y pasan cosas [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evita hacer preguntas con Tony cuando sabe que la respuesta será más larga de lo que puede estar despierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ley de Imposibilidad del Fenómeno

**Author's Note:**

> Esto empezó como una coña con [Samej](http://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej) y derivó en sentimientos y supongo que tenéis que haber leído Extremis y Civil War y eso. 
> 
> Lo siento mucho por este robo tan impune del título pero soy horrible para los títulos :(

Tony es dado a los grandes gestos. Normalmente por encima de su integridad física. Otras veces, simplemente, derivan de un estado de privación de sueño y alguna apuesta con Logan. Steve sabe que es algo Importante o Muy Estúpido cuando escucha la maquinilla a las tres de la mañana, y lo que aparece por la puerta es un Tony con ojeras, una taza de café frío en la mano, y el pelo demasiado corto. Steve ha dormido un total de seis horas en los últimos tres días, por lo que no hace preguntas. Evita hacer preguntas con Tony cuando sabe que la respuesta será más larga de lo que puede estar despierto. Se tapa la cabeza con la sábana y se duerme con el murmurar inconstante de Tony y el Extremis de fondo.

 

*

 

A las seis levanta a Peter para correr. Falla estrepitosamente y lo pierde en algún punto entre el pasillo y el sofá del salón. Bosteza y golpea el marco de la puerta con la frente antes de comenzar. Tony no estaba cuando despertó, y saliendo por el aparcamiento se le pasa por la cabeza que quizá debería quedarse en el gimnasio. Al pensamiento le sigue una sensación de ahogo. No puede expresar con palabras cuánto echa de menos la Mansión; se destruía con la misma facilidad, pero al menos tenía terreno alrededor. Se siente ridículo escabulléndose por las mañanas como un crío, pero al menos vuelve despierto y con una bolsa de bagels en la mano. 

Luke le pide en matrimonio, y Steve abre la boca para contestar cuando Tony entra en la habitación y _recuerda._ Le tiende un bagel al mismo tiempo que Jessica entorna los ojos con un “¿qué mierda te has hecho en el pelo, Stark?”

Tony arruga la nariz y mete la mano en la bolsa de los bagels.

—Saca ese bebé de mi cocina ahora mismo, Jones.

Jessica sonríe y le tiende a Danielle, que se revuelve diminuta en el aire, como si fuera a retorcerse en una bola y desaparecer en cualquier momento. Tony sacude la cabeza y Steve le observa con detenimiento. Se come medio bagel de un mordisco y luego enarca las cejas. 

—Qué. 

Steve le deja la bolsa entera y le da una palmada en la espalda. 

—Necesito una ducha —musita, y finge que no ve la sonrisa que asoma en los labios de Tony, y no pone, de ninguna manera, los ojos en blanco al salir. 

 

*

Tony y él. Tratan de llevarlo con discreción, lo que significa que todo el mundo lo sabe. Nadie dice nada, pero lo saben, probablemente incluso antes que ellos. Y Steve lo prefiere así, a decir verdad. Ya es suficiente el adaptarse a esta nueva dinámica con Tony, que les envuelve con demasiada familiaridad y les engulle de una manera estúpida y torpe. Steve se siente aprendiéndose a Tony de nuevo. Interpretar palabras, actos, pautas de sueño, con un matiz ligeramente distinto.

Le pasa los dedos por pelo y gruñe. Resbalan y Tony se ríe, se ríe con todo el cuerpo y le tira del elástico de los pantalones. Está acostumbrado a Tony con ojeras, pelo revuelto y hablando para sí mismo en el taller. Ahora Tony tiene el pelo demasiado corto y Steve lo tiene que añadir a su memoria otra vez, de pies a cabeza. Tiene que reajustarlo. _Tony, idiota, genio, espectador de ciencia ficción (no lector asiduo), adicto (a todo). Tendencia a cortarse el pelo de madrugada. Tendencia a robar su café (y a quejarse de la calidad). Tendencia a desestabilizarle con el detalle más pequeño._ Steve se sabe todos los recovecos de Tony, y aún así no llega a conocerlos.

Su barba le raspa el rostro y Steve lo atrapa contra la pared, le sujeta la mandíbula con la mano y le besa mientras Tony se revuelve contra él, se ríe de él. La risa de Tony es contagiosa y escasa. La de verdad, no la que pone ante el público. Así que Steve se ríe también, como un eco, apoya la frente contra su cuello durante un segundo. 

Es desesperante, lo fácil que es todo.

 

*

 

Tony se inclina sobre la mesa y los músculos de su espalda se tensan, le habla al aire y sus manos se mueven frente a él, se corrige a sí mismo una y otra vez. Steve traza su espalda con la mirada desde un rincón en el taller y echa de menos dibujar. Desde lo de Wanda se ha sentido incapaz de siquiera acercarse a su bloc y, en cierta manera, envidia cómo Tony es capaz de hundirse en el trabajo sin pretenderlo. Desaparece, se diluye hasta que sólo queda un ente recluido, concentrado en una única tarea. 

El Extremis resalta esto hasta la exageración. 

Sabe que no le escuchará si se aclara la garganta, así que se acerca y le coloca una mano en la nuca y sus dedos no se enredan en el pelo, sino que cosquillea corto contra las yemas y Tony se estremece y le tiemblan las manos. No se vuelve a mirarle y

—Aún no son ni las diez —se excusa demasiado rápido y luego baja las manos y los hologramas frente a él se desvanecen—, ¿ha pasado algo?

Steve se sienta en el borde en la mesa y se cruza de brazos. 

—¿En qué estás trabajando?

Los labios de Tony se contornan en una sonrisa con malas intenciones y cuando los hologramas vuelven a aparecer, Tony se vuelve lo suficiente para que Steve pueda apreciarlos con claridad. La estructura celular ha sido ampliada a gran escala, y puede distinguir los puntos que ha ido marcando Tony, notas y algoritmos alrededor.

—El trabajo de Maya fue apresurado, no quiero sorpresas —dice, simplemente. 

Steve sabe cuando Tony dice medias verdades antes que él mismo, ve los engranajes que hay detrás. A menudo piensa que Tony ni siquiera sabe que lo hace, la información se filtra entre su cerebro y sus palabras, y no llega a analizar el proceso volitivo que hay detrás. 

—Quizá deberías dejar que Reed le echase un vistazo.

Ante la mención Tony deja escapar una carcajada sonora. “¿Estás de broma? Serían días de reclusión, no tengo tanta tolerancia, y desde luego tengo más conversación conmigo mismo.” Ladea la cabeza y entorna los ojos. “¿Cuál es el problema?” Le pincha en el pecho con el dedo y Steve se ríe grave y le agarra de la muñeca. 

Sus dedos tamborilean sobre el hueso y Tony continúa observándole, apoya el pulgar sobre el interior de su muñeca y tira de Tony hacia él.

—Nada — Tony se levanta y le coloca los brazos sobre los hombros. En esa posición Tony es más alto, se yergue sobre él con el ceño fruncido y Steve le revuelve el pelo con una mano—. ¿Y a qué ha venido esto?

Tony se encoge de hombros y le muerde la comisura de los labios.

—Quería un cambio. ¿Vas a hacer esto cada vez que me corte el pelo o necesitamos una Conversación?

Steve se ahorra un comentario sobre su manera de afrontar los cambios. Conseguiría un bufido de Tony y poco más.

—Pura curiosidad, preferiría que no volvieras a aparecer con el pelo rubio.  
— _Una_ vez.

 

*

Con el Extremis, Tony se vuelve descuidado. Adquirir el Extremis era más que arriesgado en primer lugar, pero ahora Tony es más rápido, “más inteligente”, le dice después de la primera misión, “¿no pensarías que era sólo un envoltorio bonito?”; y, por lo tanto, más proclive a desobedecer órdenes directas. Steve está acostumbrado a discutir con Tony, y está acostumbrado a discutir a gritos y a no llegar a ninguna conclusión, excepto dejar que ambos se calmen antes de continuar. 

*

Las siguientes incluyen una puerta rota (Steve) y dos bolsas de bagels que aparecen en la cocina a la mañana siguiente (Tony). Jessica está en el hospital y Tony desaparece durante dos días. Steve supone que come algo, porque Jarvis no permitiría que Tony muriese de inanición, por mucho que luche por frustrar al resto. Jessica apenas tiene un par de costillas rotas y unos rasguños. Logan saca una cerveza del frigorífico y gruñe más que habla, “Stark es una reina del drama”.

—Dímelo a mí —Steve se sirve un zumo. 

Deben ser cerca de las cuatro cuando Steve nota otro peso sobre el colchón. Es un ritual extraño. Tony no dice nada y se cuela bajo las sábanas, Steve nunca medita la manera en la que se acomoda para dejarle paso. Porque en estos casos Tony es de mantequilla, se amolda contra él y apoya la frente contra su garganta, hasta que no hay espacio entre ellos y Steve le roza la nuca con la punta de los dedos. Respira pesado y ardiendo y Steve resopla. Tony le frustra a niveles que le siguen sorprendiendo a estas alturas, y aún así se disipa con esa facilidad. Le sujeta por la nuca y por la camiseta, duda que Tony tarde siquiera dos minutos en dormirse.

*

La cama está vacía a la mañana siguiente y Steve gruñe antes de hundir el rostro de lleno en la almohada y expandirse en el colchón. 

Cuando baja, el sonido de fondo en el salón es el mismo desde hace semanas, las repeticiones en bucle, los continuos reportajes sobre el incidente de la isla de Ryker. Pepper está sentada en el sofá, Starkpad en mano y absorta en la pantalla del televisor. No le escucha llegar, y Steve está tentado de aclararse la garganta y preguntar. Tiene demasiadas estupideces rondándole la cabeza.

Finalmente se calza la cazadora y continúa hacia el garaje.

*

Carol lo dice sin darle mucha importancia, que Tony parece preocupado por algo, y Steve golpea de nuevo el saco de boxeo. Ella lo sostiene entre las manos y apenas se mueve del sitio. Steve quiere decir _¿qué pretendes que haga yo?_ , pero lo que sale de su boca es “lo sé”, y golpea otra vez, más fuerte.

—No te contengas —le advierte Carol.

Steve cuadra la mandíbula, asiente. Aún así, el saco no se mueve. Carol sonríe de medio lado, autosuficiente, y Steve deja escapar una risotada. El siguiente la desequilibra un poco.

—Está obsesionado con mejorar el Extremis — _mejorarse,_ se corrige.

Lo más frustrante de esto, de Tony, es que Steve _sabe_. Sabe exactamente cómo es Tony, y lo sabía desde el principio, cómo piensa. Puede que no llegue a sus conclusiones, pero desde luego sabe cómo encaja la información en su cerebro.

Golpea el saco con el empeine esta vez y Carol da un paso hacia atrás por la inercia.

—Se siente culpable.

Steve se encoge de hombros y piensa en la expresión de Tony a la vuelta del funeral, el chico que murió en la explosión, los gritos de su madre. “Entre otras cosas.”

Prefiere no pensar en las reuniones que Tony lleva días teniendo a sus espaldas.

Hay personas que le confunden hasta rabiar, y luego está Tony Stark. Se separa del saco y estira el cuello hasta que le cruje, Carol sonríe y le coloca una mano en el hombro. Steve no duda que lo entienda, tienen demasiadas cosas en común para no hacerlo. Carol retira la mano y se saca un coletero del bolsillo para recogerse el pelo, tiene el ceño fruncido y evita la mirada de Steve. “Quizá deberías hablar con él.”

Él se acerca a descolgar el saco.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

 

*

La malla bajo la armadura es ridícula. Steve debería decírselo alguna vez. Tony está ridículamente orgulloso de esa malla. Se acerca y le besa en la nuca, el cabello corto le araña la punta de la nariz y la piel de Tony está ardiendo. Lejos de revolverse, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y le mira con las cejas enarcadas.

—Todo es trabajo, trabajo y trabajo contigo, ¿eh?

Sonríe de esa manera que hace que Steve quiera empujarle contra la diminuta cama del taller.

Las primeras veces fueron así, urgentes y descontrolados, siempre parecían nacer de alguna discusión, o un momento tranquilo de Tony. Esos son los peores para Steve, cuando sabe que Tony no tiene otra cosa en mente, sino que está extrañamente calmado y se le cuela por las rendijas, bajo la piel. Tony provoca ese efecto en mucha gente, en casi todo el mundo, pero le gusta pensar que hay partes a las que tiene un acceso privilegiado. 

Sacude la cabeza cuando recuerda por qué bajó. “No te quedes mucho tiempo, Hill quiere reunirse contigo,” y hay algo que cambia en la expresión de Tony, incluso si no puede explicar qué es. Aprieta los labios y asiente sin mirarle. Su mano acaba en el hombro de Steve y aprieta durante un par de segundos, un gesto que pretende ser cómodo y Steve nota forzado y le hace algo raro en la boca del estómago. 

 

*

Amanece despejado y Tony ya está vestido para cuando Steve abre los ojos. Se arregla las mangas de la camisa como si no fuera a ponerse el traje en cuanto dejase la habitación. Se ha revuelto durante toda la noche, arrastrando las sábanas y dándole la espalda, y, durante un rato largo, Steve dudó siquiera sobre si dar muestras de saberlo. Se frota los ojos con cansancio y Tony fuerza una sonrisa que acrecienta las líneas de cansancio en su rostro. 

—Ey. 

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y Steve le atrae por la nuca, la piel de Tony arde y le raspa con la barba.

—Te apesta el aliento, ¿te está permitido eso como leyenda nacional?

No se separan y Steve frunce el ceño y Tony traga saliva. Vuelve a las mangas de su camisa y Steve se deshace de las sábanas. 

—¿Tienes prisa?  
—¿Estás de broma? ¿Todo el día encerrado en una habitación con veinte superhéroes, la mitad de los cuales preferirían ver mi cabeza en una diana? Un sueño hecho realidad —se encoge de hombros y se levanta, le tiende una mano—. No puedo decir que no esté deseando echarle el ojo a las renovaciones en el laboratorio de Reed. 

Steve acepta su mano y se estira en el sitio. El colchón cruje cuando el peso lo abandona y Tony se gira y yergue en el sitio, se reajusta la corbata. Parece frágil de aquella manera insomne, cuando pasa cuarenta horas sin dormir y tiene un fervor peligroso en la mirada. Steve apoya la barbilla en su hombro y cierra los brazos en torno a su cintura, el cabello corto le cosquillea en la sién, aún no está seguro de cómo se siente en cuanto a eso. “Quizá deberías tomarte una aspirina preventiva.”

—O cuatro —Tony resopla. Se gira y apoya la nariz contra su mejilla, respira hondo y pesado, Steve nota todo su peso contra él—. Te veo en un rato —dice sin convencimiento. 

Hay algo que no se dicen, desde hace semanas, y Steve trata de no creérselo, porque conoce a Tony y se conoce a sí mismo.

—Claro. 

 

*

Steve nunca esperó echar de menos a Nick Furia, pero su ausencia en el Helicarrier resulta tan palpable que le provoca escalofríos. Algunos de los guardias tratan de entablar conversación y Steve indulge, pero la mayoría acompañan en silencio y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo irá todo con Tony, y la marabunta de gritos que deben acompañarle ahora mismo. Cuando se detienen, finalmente, recorre la sala en una mirada breve. No es una sala de reuniones, podría pasar por un pasillo de no ser por las dos mesas y pocas sillas vacías en los rincones.

—Capitán.  
—Comandante Hill. 

María apoya las manos en la cintura y sonríe. El puño de Steve se cierra en torno al agarre de su escudo.

—Estamos al tanto de que veintitres de sus amigos se reúnen ahora mismo en el Edificio Baxter, para discutir cómo deberían responder a la Gran Solución del Presidente.


End file.
